


Storytime With Merlin

by DevonShea



Series: Dragons and Knights [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Uncle Merlin tells the best stories.





	Storytime With Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously AU, set after Arthur and Merlin each have children.
> 
> Merlin still isn't mine.

"Uncle Merlin, tell us a story."

"A story? Surely, you don't want a story from me."

"Yes, we do, Papa. You tell the best stories. You always make the fire do things to go along with it."

"Oh, I see, so it's just my magic you want to see, is it?"

"Well, yes, Papa. But your stories are fun anyway."

"Alright, you two. I'll tell you a story. Now what to tell you?"

"Oh, I know. Tell us about the goblin that got into Grandpa Gaius."

"The goblin story? But you've heard it a million times."

"And we think it's funny, especially the part where Papa gets donkey ears."

"Oh, boy, you two are going to get me in trouble, aren't you, for telling you that one in the first place."

"We won't tell the king if you won't, Papa."

"Tell the king what? What secrets are the three of you keeping from me?"

"Nothing, Papa."

"Nothing, Uncle Arthur."

"Would I keep a secret from you, Arthur?"

"Absolutely, you would. I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, Merlin. So what lies are you telling our sons?"

"Lies?!"

"Spluttering won't save you, idiot. What are you telling them?"

"Well, just for that, I'll tell them exactly what they wanted to hear. With fire generated illustrations. I wonder if I can get the sound of your braying like an ass just right because it was absolutely hilarious."

"Merlin!"

"Yes, sire?"

"You did not tell them that story. I told you quite plainly you were never to speak of it."

"I'm so sorry, your majesty, but I always promised to tell the boys the truth and they asked me why I laugh every time I hear a donkey braying."


End file.
